


关于未来

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: 虐的大概是当年打游戏时想过的一个画面，他们一起在楼上吹风看星星谈人生。当年的我很快乐。然后玩了ac3我就无法快乐了。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 2





	关于未来

这是发生在蒙特久里尼的事。  
戴斯蒙德爬上最后块砖，现在整个蒙特久里尼都在他脚下。  
他刚从animus里出来，从艾吉奥奥迪托雷回到戴斯蒙德迈尔斯。瑞贝卡建议他出去走走散心，爬爬墙看看风景什么的，当然仅限于安全区域内。肖恩也出来了，理由是他快要在室内和电脑一起发霉了。  
“但是你又不能爬墙。”戴斯蒙德蹲在房檐向下看.。  
“实际上我可以，我甚至杀过人。”历史学家攀住一块凸起的砖块，一脚踏着窗沿想翻上去，然后发现长时间的后勤工作让这个动作有些困难。窘境让他没好气地瞪着头顶的人。  
“你真觉得爬墙和杀人有因果关系？”美国人笑的龇牙咧嘴。  
“……”  
最后戴斯蒙德抓住肖恩的一只手让他可以借力爬上房顶，现在蒙特久里尼在他们两人的脚下了。肖恩还有些不适应，他上一次爬这么高是什么时候？12岁吗？拜艾吉奥所赐，戴斯蒙德对任何事物的细致观察已经成为习惯。他看到肖恩在小幅度的颤抖，不过很快就归于平静。  
这让他没有乘胜追击，要知道历史学家主动闭嘴的次数比美国人喝红茶的次数还少。肖恩理所当然的没有闭嘴多久，他在盘腿坐下来后又开始叨叨。  
“我们就在这看这个哈？”他指着天空抱怨，“真可怜。”  
戴斯蒙德懒得和他拌嘴，他看过五百年前意大利的天空，看了几百天，多看一天也没什么。说实话夜景很棒，他也很久没有看真实的星空了，animus和出血效应耗费了他绝大多数精力和时间。  
他在肖恩边上躺下，随手拽了根草嚼着。头上的星星比五百年前暗淡了很多。他有一搭没一搭地数着。  
两人独处让戴斯蒙德可以难得的放松精神。他有时觉得肖恩于他就像达芬奇于艾吉奥，是挚友也是爱人，还是某种说不清道不明的精神支柱。莱昂纳多帮助艾吉奥成为一名刺客，肖恩则帮助他记得自己是戴斯蒙德迈尔斯，不是阿泰尔和艾吉奥。  
戴斯蒙德昏昏沉沉地想着，他的手搭在肖恩腿上无意识地扣击出一小段节奏，过一会他想起来是佛罗伦萨游吟诗人爱唱的小调。  
在他快睡着的时候有一颗星星从夜空里掉了下来，拖着长长的尾巴，一瞬间消失无踪。  
一颗流星，戴斯蒙德眨眨眼，猛地弹起来。  
“流星！快快快许愿！”他手忙脚乱地爬起来，顺手推了一把肖恩。英国人一直在戳手机，一时之间没反应过来发生了什么。戴斯蒙德语速飞快地嘀嘀咕咕了一堆，基本是希望世界和平赶紧放我回老家结婚一类老生常谈。  
流星许愿，肖恩想，真幼稚，还许这么多。然后戴斯蒙德开始抓着他摇晃，说想到拿到金苹果之后要怎么办了。  
“我们可以在纽约买个公寓，英国也行。我要养只柯基。”  
美国人兴高采烈地比划着，仿佛明天就要搬去新家的三岁小孩。  
肖恩突然很难过，然后开始觉得鼻子发酸眼睛发酸喉咙发酸。拿到金苹果不会是结束，只能是一个不算糟糕的开始。他每天都在深入Abstergo的网络，越深入越觉得希望渺茫，圣殿骑士太强大了，刺客几乎是在螳臂当车。肖恩想说戴斯停下吧别说了，想象越美好现实越残酷。明天我们所有人都可能死的悄无声息。  
可他也控制不住自己和戴斯蒙德一样去幻想未来。他们住的公寓楼下会有很好喝的红茶，戴斯蒙德会调上七八九十种酒然后大家一起闹哄哄地开party。世界很好，他们也很好。不用在冰冷冷的地下室里和冰冷冷的机器雕塑石块作伴。  
还有柯基，他们会养一只柯基，黄白色，每天都要出门遛狗。出远门时就可以把狗送去小贝或是露西家。  
“我会期待的。”英国人难得温和的开口，眼镜片挡住了的大部分情绪，“会有那一天的。”  
戴斯蒙德笑了笑没有继续讲话，但他看起来心满意足。他们倚靠着彼此，沉默了五分钟或是一小时，谁也不知道到底有多久，直到瑞贝卡出来喊他们回去工作。美国人爬起来动作利落地翻下墙，而肖恩趁着他转身时静悄悄地揉了揉眼睛。  
这不是自欺欺人，他想，会有那么一天的。


End file.
